A Catastrophic Siesta
by alchemyfreak71
Summary: After fighting akuma for weeks, non stop, Lavi had something in particular in mind to do with his team mates... He suggests that he, Allen, Lenalee, and, for some reason, Kanda go on vacation together. You would think it would be a normal relaxing siesta, but lets not make assumptions here. Pairings: KandaxLenalee Rated T for possible future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You for checking out my story, if you like it, feel free to leave a review.**

**PS- I tend to rush stories, so I shall apologize in advance for that. ****_Sorry..._**

* * *

_BLACK ORDER MESS HALL_

_SOME TIME BETWEEN 8 AND 9 AM_

_73 DEGREES INDOORS_

Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman Jr. sat in front of each other in the mess hall. Allen was eating all of his favorite foods, which seemed to be disappearing from his plates pretty fast. Man, can that boy put it away... Lavi had a small espresso and a piece of carrot cake. He really need that espresso. All these jobs piling up, 2 hours of sleep a day, and having to record every single thing that happened was really getting to him. He just wanted a break from it all.

"Allen, we should to a break."

Allen finished slurping his bowl of tomato soup before he answered.

"A break?" Allen grabbed a drum stick and stuffed his cheeks again.

"Yeah, a break. I think we should get some time off. See the world!" Lavi took small bites of his carrot cake.

"But Lavi-" Allen swallowed the last bits of chicken that lingered in his mouth. "We do see the world. We've been to Italy, China, Europe, Japan, and many other places."

"I know but, we travel because it's _required_. Don't you wanna travel without fighting akuma? Let's live a little, Allen."

Allen raises his brow. "Even if didn't have missions to do. It's highly possible that akuma will come after us. And don't you like being an exorcist, Lavi?" Lavi slumps in his chair and places his fork on his plate.

"I do, but it's just..." Lavi takes a sip of his coffee. "So stressful. I need three cups of this sometimes. Just to get through the morning."

"Alright, I understand." Allen gave Lavi a '_I know how you feel, bro' _look. Actually, Allen did understand how Lavi felt. When Marian Cross was still Allen's guardian, he had to take rigorous jobs just to make ends meet. Allen would take any job, as long as there was a decent pay because he desperately needed it. Just remembering those days with Cross made Allen shudder in his seat. _Keep it together Allen, get back to the subject at hand._

"What about missions? I'm sure they'll need me and-"

"We had some new exorcists join the Order last week, right? They can take our place for awhile can't they? And they can get a little experience from it too!"

"I don't know about this, Lavi..." Allen grabbed Lavi's carrot cake that he didn't finish and started to chow down once more.

"Don't make me do it, Allen..."

"Do what?" asked Allen with cake still in his mouth.

The red head scooted out his chair, kneeled on one knee, clasped his hands together in a praying position, and gave Allen the biggest, puppy dog eyes in the history of puppy eye making, if that was even possible. Allen nearly choked on his/Lavi's cake.

"Please Lavi... Don't make me the bad guy..." pleaded Allen. Lavi scooted closer to Allen and started to whimper like a puppy begging for some food.

Everyone in the mess hall turned to Allen and Lavi's table. Allen could hear people whisper among themselves. _"Why is Lavi on the floor?" "What is that idiot doing this time?" _

"Lavi. You're humiliating yourself." Lavi didn't care what other people said about him. Maybe Allen cared, but not Lavi. Allen admired him for that. That's probably why he and Allen were such good friends. But sometimes that got him and Lavi into trouble.

Lavi crawled up Allen's arm and rubbed his head on Allen's shoulder.

"So, you decided to be a cat instead?"

"Come on, Allen! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE!"

"Lavi-"

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

"JUST ANSWER HIM ALREADY!" yelled everyone in the mess hall.

Allen still wasn't sure about Lavi's idea, but it wouldn't hurt to follow through with it, right?

Allen sighed. "Ok, but-"

"Yay! Let's go ask Lenalee if she wants to come too!" Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and headed to Komui's office.

"Wait! I haven't finished eating yet!"

"Allen, I think you've had enough, don't cha think?"

"No! Can I at least take the carrot cake?" asked Allen. Allen was serious when it came to wasting food.

"Fine..." Lavi let go of Allen's arm to let him get his/Lavi's cake.

"You know that was originally mine, right?" asked Lavi.

"You weren't going to finish it." stated Allen. Lavi smirked and rolled his eyes.

* * *

_KOMUI LEE'S OFFICE (BLACK ORDER)_

_9:13 AM_

_69 DEGREES INDOORS_

"A vacation?"

Allen and Lavi found Lenalee filling up cups of coffee for some of the staff in Komui's office. It seemed that Lenalee was the only one that wasn't extremely exhausted from work. Most of Komui's staff either gave Allen and Lavi mild sighs with a hello or grunts with small waves. Allen could hardly see them from behind stacks of papers that needed sorting. Mainly because Allen was shorter than most people in the Order.

Komui, Lenalee's older brother, was sleeping on his desk drooling on some of the papers. One could say that it was Komui's fault that everyone has piles of work. Just because Komui was a typical guy did not give him an excuse for being so disorganized.

"I do agree that everyone deserves a break once in awhile, but now's not a good time, Lavi."

Allen sighs in relief. _At least I'm not the only person that feels that way. I hate being the one that ruins all the fun. _

"Come on, Lenalee! Don't crash the party! Even Allen wants to go!" exclaims Lavi.

Lenalee gives Allen an 'Are you serious?' look. Allen replies with a 'I was guilted into it' look.

"We all have been pretty busy this week. More innocence has been discovered in the Middle East and Southern Italy, which means more akuma will start appearing. We need all the help we can get right now. It would be irresponsible with we just up and left." Lenalee did have a point. If akuma started destroying more innocence, it will be harder on the Order to defeat the Earl.

"Didn't we recruit more exorcists recently? We should be covered."

"Yes, but they don't have experience, yet."

"We learned how to work on the job! I bet they can do the same!"

Lenalee sighed. "Fine. But don't get too excited, Lavi. I need to consult my brother about it."

Lenalee poured the last bits of coffee into each cup and started passing them out. Some grabbed it from her, others were too to tired to look up, so she just set them on their desks. Lenalee finally made her way to her brother's desk. _Let's see what brother thinks about this. Sure I want to go, but we exorcists have responsibilities._ She put his cup in front of him.

"_Brother... Brother..." _whispers Lenalee into Komui's ear. Komui slowly lifts up his head and hugs his sister's arm. "Brother, I have to ask you something." Allen and Lavi walk over to Komui's desk, eager to hear Komui's opinion.

Komui sits up. "What is it, Lenalee?" asked Komui. He grabbed his coffee and started sipping on it.

"If Lavi, Allen, and I wanted to take a break and go on a trip together, could we?" Komui spits his coffee all over Allen and Lavi, causing them to yelp from the sudden heat.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO WITH THEM!? WHY NOT GO WITH ME!? DON'T GO WITH THEM ALONE LENALEE, THEY'RE DANGEROUS!" Komui clings onto his sister for dear life, begging her not to go with the two boys. Tears started to collect in Komui's eyes. Poor Komui, all his life he tried to protect his darling little sister from boys, but in the end, she became best friends with highly skilled exorcist _boys_.

"Brother, you have more work than I do right now. You have to stay here." _It's like she's the older one... _Thought Allen to himself.

Lavi rubbed the coffee out of his eye before speaking.

"Did I mention that Kanda is coming too?" Everyone, even Komui's staff, gives Lavi a 'wait, what?' look.

"Is he... Is he really going...?" asks Komui between sniffs. Komui trusted that Kanda wouldn't try anything with his little sister. But little did he know that the reason why Kanda didn't try anything with Lenalee was because he tried to hide his feelings about her. He loved her, and he never denied it. Kanda just wanted to keep up the 'I'm tough' act in front of the other exorcists so they wouldn't think he was going soft.

"Well, we haven't exactly asked him yet. But we will right now! Come on guys!" proclaimed Lavi. Lenalee wiggled her way out of Komui's arms and followed Allen and Lavi toward the dormitory. Komui regained his composer before he sipped his coffee again.

* * *

_YUU KANDA'S ROOM_

_BLACK ORDER DORMITORY_

_65 DEGREES INDOORS_

Kanda growled loudly when he heard knocking on his door. He hated when someone woke him up early, especially when he just came back from long, unending missions. Kanda covered his face with his blanket, trying to ignore the knocking. But the knocks became louder and louder, irritating Kanda more and more. _Damn it! I can't take this anymore!_ Kanda pulled the blanket off himself and headed for his door. The three exorcists outside his door braced themselves for the worst. Kanda slammed his door open, making everyone, even the people passing by Kanda's room, jump.

"What the he-" Kanda stopped himself from saying the well known curse word. Lenalee, who was behind Lavi, was staring right in to Kanda's eyes. Kanda stared to get a little nervous, but he didn't show it. He calmed himself down a little, only because Lenalee was their, and he rephrased his question.

"What do you want?" Kanda's hair was all over the place, so it was kinda hard for Lavi to take him seriously. Lavi busted out laughing while Allen and Lenalee hid their smirks. Kanda sucked his teeth and started to close his door. Lavi, finally remembering the whole reason why he, Allen, and Lenalee came, put his foot in the door.

"I don't have any patience for your stupidity right now, Usagi." growled Kanda.

"Ah come on, Yuu! Don't be like that! I need to ask you something!"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

Lavi waves his hands in front of his face. "Alright, alright, I won't!" Kanda rolls his eyes and tries to straighten out his long hair. Lavi always wondered why Kanda liked his hair long. Maybe it was a Japanese thing.

Lavi pulled his foot out of the doorway. "I was, well _we_ were wondering if you wanted take a little vacation with us. Don't worry, we got the official OK from Komui earlier." _Alright, so Komui didn't actually say ok yet, but we need Yuu to come with us so Lenalee can go to. PLEASE SAY YES, YUU!_

"Why would I agree to something so stupid?" Lavi had no idea how he was going to get Kanda to agree to go, but luckily Lenalee stepped in.

"Please, Kanda. It would mean a lot to me if you came." said Lenalee as she walked over to Kanda and hugged him, placing her head in his chest. Kanda looked down at Lenalee; he could feel his cheeks start to warm up.

Allen and Lavi were thinking the same thing when they saw Lenalee hugging Kanda. _Is... Yuu Kanda blushing? Wait, the red is getting deeper and deeper with each second! _Allen really didn't care, but Lavi finally had a way for Kanda to agree with he had to say. Lavi grinned devilishly.

Kanda gripped the bridge of nose with his finger tips. "Fine..."

"ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Lavi. "Lets get packed!" Lavi sprinted for his room, already thinking about what he was going to take.

"Hey, Usagi! Where the heck are we going, anyway!?" yelled Kanda to Lavi. Lenalee finally let go of Kanda and she had already ran to her room to pack her things.

"Well... I was thinking... Las Vegas, Nevada... in America."

* * *

**Tada! ****Once again, Thank You for checking out this story! Leave a review if you liked it!**

**(If you found grammar and spelling errors, I am so very sorry. I read over each chapter twice. TWICE! And I still can't see some of them.)**

**~alchemyfreak71**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look! I made a second chapter... finally... **

**Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

LONDON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
10:32 AM  
71 DEGREES OUTDOORS

"What do you mean I can't bring my mugen!?" yelled Kanda.  
Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda were pulling their luggage out of their car and onto the curb when Allen spotted Kanda putting his mugen on top of his bag.  
"Those are the rules, Kanda. We can't bring weapons onto planes, its the law." said Allen. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." Lavi handed the sword to the driver so it could be taken back to The Order. Kanda slung his large sports bag over his shoulder and strides into the airport entrance. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee grabbed each other's things and walked into the airport, following Kanda's lead.  
The four exorcists walked up to the front desk to claim their tickets, put their luggage on the counter to be checked by security, and headed for the security line to be checked for weapons.  
Lavi went first to be checked. He put his jacket, wallet, earrings, and shoes into the plastic container and walked through the metal detector. Once he stepped inside, the alarm went off, which caught everyone by surprise, even Kanda. Lavi backed out slowly and faced toward one of the female security guards. The guard began to blush from looking at Lavi's handsome face. She was new to this position, so she has never had to 'pat down' anyone before, especially not someone this handsome.  
"Um, can you... put your hands on your head..?" asked the security guard shyly. Lavi did exactly what he was told. "An-nd spread your legs apart..." Lavi followed her instructions. The guard started with his shoulders, then his torso. She tried not to blush, but this guy was just so gorgeous, it was impossible not to. She made it to his waist and found a belt; its buckle made of metal. "I-It's your belt, sir." "Hmm? Oh yeah! Sorry about that." Lavi took his belt off in front of the guard, making her blushing visible. Lavi handed her his belt and walked back into the metal detector; this time, it didn't go off.  
Lavi waited for everyone else to go through the process and headed for the boarding gate to Las Vegas.

* * *

Lavi was the first to board the plane, followed by Allen, Lenalee, then Kanda. The seats were in groups of three, so Kanda had to sit by himself. He preferred it actually, but he wouldn't have minded if Lenalee sat next to him.  
Lavi plopped down in his chair that was next to a window and watched everyone else pile into the plane.  
"So Lavi, can I ask you a question?" asked Allen, looking around in the plane.  
"What is it?" asked Lavi, still looking out the window.  
"What exactly is in Las Vegas, anyway?"  
"Well... There are casinos and museums. I heard they're amazing." Lavi turned towards Allen, bringing him to attention. "Also... They have massive buffets too..." Allen's eyes widen at Lavi's words.  
"Buffets...?"  
"Yeah, all you can eat too." Allen gasped and hugged Lavi, making it hard for Lavi to breathe.  
"THANK YOU LAVI FOR ASKING ME TO COME TO VEGAS WITH YOU!" exclaimed Allen.  
"Ye-eah, any time Allen. An-nd can you... loosen your grip, please?" Allen released Lavi and cleared his throat. "Sorry..." Lavi laughed at Allen.

"Fasten your seat beats and prepare for our departure to Las Vegas, Nevada." said the voice over the intercom.  
Well, this is it. I am finally getting to take a break and relax for once...

* * *

LONDON AIRPLANE DESIGNATED FOR LAS VEGAS, NV, USA  
8:47 AM  
69 DEGREES INDOORS

Lavi opened his eyes slowly, his vision still blurry from falling asleep after the departure. A blanket lays over Lavi; one of the flight attendants must have put it on him. Lavi pulled off the blanket from himself and looked out the small window of the plane. The sun was beginning to rise, blinding his eye. Lavi placed his hand over his face, making it easier to see the scenery outside his window. Lavi observed the beautiful orange colors produced by the sun's rays that castes over the clouds and mountains. He smiled, admiring mother nature's beauty. He wished he could travel like this and see the world's skies more often, but he knew that this would be his only break for a long time.  
Lavi closed his window. He stretched out his arms and looked over to his left to see if any of his comrades were awake yet. Allen was cuddling one of the airline pillows. Lenalee, sitting right next to Allen, is leaning on Allen's left shoulder. "Yuu is going to be so ticked off if he sees this." thought Lavi to himself. Lavi covered the two exorcists with his blanket and looked towards Kanda's direction. Unfortunately, Kanda was already awake, but didn't see Allen and Lenalee's 'cute, lovey dovey' moment. He seemed to be upset about something else. Kanda's eyes were full of rage and irritation, making Lavi wonder if he was upset about not sitting next to his 'girlfriend'. Lavi giggled into his hand, trying not to draw Kanda's attention.  
Then Lavi finally knew why Kanda was so upset.  
Lavi watched Kanda's chair jolt forward, pushing Kanda's chair. Then again, and again, and again, and again...  
Kanda couldn't take it anymore. He bent down to grab his mugen from under his seat, and pointed it towards someone behind him. "HOW DID HE GET THAT ON THE PLANE!?" wondered Lavi. Lavi had to take action and defend whoever Kanda was pointing his mugen at or else, their would be chaos. Lavi hopped out of his seat and scrambled over Allen and Lenalee's knees, jolting them awake. Allen grumbled at Lavi. Now he can't return to his dreams of the never-ending Vegas buffets. What a strange dream...  
Lavi grabbed Kanda's wrist and handle of the sword, trying to pull it out of Kanda's grip, but Kanda's was stronger.  
"What the hell, Yuu!? Why did you bring your sword on the plane!?" Lavi whispered, trying not to draw attention from the flight attendants and passengers. " You could get arrested for this!"  
"I don't give a damn! This kid keeps kicking my seat! And don't call me Yuu!" barked Kanda. The passengers watched Kanda and Lavi argue, but dismissed it; it wasn't their problem.  
Lavi turned his head to the seat behind Kanda. A small boy, with blond hair, dark eyes, and a white mask over his mouth, was covering his head from the sword. The boy was frightened, but who wouldn't be? Some random person just pointed a sword in his face!  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!," pleaded the boy. "I was trying to get something from under my chair, and I guess I was moving his chair. I'm sorry..." Lavi looked at the boy sympathetically and Kanda just rolled his eyes. Lavi could hear one of the flight attendants coming toward them. "Yuu, just go sit in my chair. I'll take this one... And put your sword away!" Kanda put his sword back into its scabbard, walked to Lavi's seat and plopped down. Allen and Lenalee gave Kanda a puzzled look and tried to fall asleep again.  
Lavi shook his head at Kanda and turned to the small boy.  
"Sorry about that. He's just upset about not sitting next to his little 'girlfriend' over there." The small boy giggled.  
"Thank you for stepping in. I thought I was going to be killed..."  
"Well that idiot wasn't suppose to bring that with him on a plane. He could get arrested... My name's Lavi, what's yours?"  
"Eeez. Nice to meet you." Eeez holds out his hand and they shake hands.  
"Eeez, whose this?" asks a man with light skin, dark hair, and thick glasses that is standing behind Lavi with a hand on his hip. "Oh, hey Tyki. This is Lavi. Lavi, this is Tyki. He's my guardian." Lavi extends his hand toward Tyki. "Nice to meet you." says Lavi with a grin on his face. Tyki shakes Lavi's hand reluctantly, still wondering why Eeez was talking with this guy. Lavi moved out of Tyki's way so he could sit next to Eeez. Lavi sits in his new chair and pulls out a book from his jacket pocket and devours its knowledge.

* * *

LONDON AIRPLANE DESIGNATED FOR LAS VEGAS, NV, USA  
10:30 AM  
75 DEGREES INDOORS/OUTDOORS

" We are now landing in Las Vegas, Nevada. Thank you for choosing London International Airlines." says the voice over the intercom.

Lavi hurries out the plane and takes in the bright Nevada sun. Of course this was the same sun in London, but somehow it was different, and different was good for Lavi. The three other exorcists followed Lavi out of the plane and 'ah'ed Vegas's scenery, except Kanda, still irritated at Eeez.  
"So, Lavi. After we check into a hotel, where should we go?" asked Allen. Lavi wondered this too, and decided do something everyone MUST do when you come to Vegas.  
"Everyone here is older than 21, right?" asks Lavi with a grin. Everyone nods. "Good. Because were headed for some casinos."

* * *

**How was this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Please let me know. Thank you!**

**THANK YOU!~ XxNaiXx and WorriedAmerician (Guest), _Lol! Allen will not hesitate to do so! xD,_ for reviewing! **


End file.
